


From Villains to Allies

by Tsaiko



Series: From Villains to Allies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Violence, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Relationship, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Superheroes, Supervillains, White Picket Fences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaiko/pseuds/Tsaiko
Summary: Going to the house of Edge, the Great and Terrible, is probably not the smartest thing Rus has ever done. Then again, it's not like he has much of a choice.





	From Villains to Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, almost 2,500 words of fic that I did not intend to write today. I wanted to work on something else. Did I have a choice? Absolutely not.

As soon as Rus teleported, he nearly went down to his knees. The world swam around him and he had to lean against the white picket fence beside him just to remain standing. Breath in. Breath out. The world righted itself slowly.

Fuck. _Fuck._ He was so screwed. 

Rus took moment to look around even though he knew exactly where he should have ended up. Yep. This was it. At one point, the Snowdin neighborhood had been a nice place to live. All the houses were in the old human architectural style called Victorian with lots of decorative woodwork and weirdly arched windows. The sidewalks were wide. Trees had lined the streets. There was a park down the street.

Now most of the houses sported peeling paint, a boarded up window or two, over grown yards, and rusty chain link fences. Most of the trees had been cut down or were in the process of dying. The park had been replaced by the only store in sight, a gas station that had iron bars on the windows and bullet proof glass between the world and the clerk.

Only one house looked like it was being maintained and it was the one Rus was standing in front of. It had a coat of fresh paint that Rus would bet good money was redone every year. Each window was sparkling clean, though white curtains kept anyone from looking inside. The grass in front was manicured within an inch of its life. There was even a white picket fence. It was only along the front though, as if the owner had put it in because of course a house in this style had a white picket fence. The only thing that looked out of place was the color scheme. The house was painted dark grey with coal black and blood red trim. 

Putting the goth back in gothic architecture.

Rus laughed at his own joke then immediately wished he hadn't. Okay. No jokes when the world was spinning. Got it. All he had to do was make it through the gate, up the brick walkway, and then onto the porch. He could do it. One step at a time.

He had been so stupid. He'd known something was up almost as soon as the bun had started flirting. Rus didn't have Sans's creepy ability to read people like a book, but even he could tell something was off. The bun had been too handsy. Too eager. Too pushy. Too ready with an answer for every question Rus asked, even casually. 

Had Rus listened to his instincts? No. It has been almost two months since he'd gotten laid, and Rus just wanted to have some fun. No strings attached. No promises. Just enjoy some casual sex and forget about life for a while.

The gate open beneath his hand with a squeal that set Rus's teeth on edge and caused his head to throb. It closed behind him as he stumbled up the walk. Just a few more feet. He could do this. Rus felt his shin hit the edge of the first step as he misjudged this distance and he fell. Sharp pain flared up his tibia, and his HP dropped down by one. When he looked down, Rus could see marrow – bright, bright orange – against the wooden steps.

He'd known he was screwed the moment he sipped his drink half-way through the conversation. There was a metallic, slightly minty taste to it that hadn't been there before. Rus had been drugged. The bun must have slipped something into his drink. He hadn't seen it, but it was the only explanation. Especially once he'd started to feel the effects of it.

Rus was used to playing the fool. He'd set his drink down, laughed at the bun's joke, complained of feeling unwell, and then excused himself to the bathroom. His potential one night stand and smiled in way that could have been seductive, but in reality was more predatory. The walk to the bathroom had seemed to take forever. As soon as Rus could, he'd used a shortcut. 

It seemed to take more effort than it should have for Rus to get up the stairs. His leg throbbed with every step. The porch was just as ridiculous as the rest of the house. There were a couple of rocking chairs, a small wrought iron table, and a few outdoor cushions in red and black stripes. The only sign of any sort of personality was the welcome mat which unexpectedly read "Go Away."

He couldn't go back to the house he shared with his brother. As handsy as the bun had been, there was probably a tracker on him. Everyone knew Rus was involved with the Tale superhero group. Rus kept tabs on the internet so he knew the rumors and knew the nickname he'd been given. They might not know how or why he was involved with superheroes, but people knew he was connected to them. Really Rus should have seen this coming.

From one of the windows, a dust grey cat the size of a small dog watched him with yellow eyes. Rus ignored it as he opened the screen door. Almost there. All he had to do was knock.

Was this a mistake? Probably. Edge was a supervillain. Rus was a... well, not a superhero. More like a sidekick minus the Technicolor spandex. But the fact remained they were on opposites sides of the law. Never mind that even Papyrus thought Edge had more honor than a lot of the other superheroes running around the city. He was still a villain. A villain that had managed to have zero convictions against him, but a villain nonetheless.

Who else could he go to though? Everyone knew where Edge lived, so it wasn't like Rus showing up was revealing anything people didn't already know, and everyone knew not to mess with him. The last four guys who had screwed around with Red had wound up as dust in jars sitting in a neat row on little ledge twelve feet above the entrance of city hall. They'd even been so helpfully labeled. City hall had had to rent a crane just to get them down.

No one knew how he'd done it. Edge had been dragged to court with his crazy expensive lawyer citing "circumstantial evidence" and "lack of proof" and "absence of increase in LV" and "several witnesses seeing him at dinner during the night." Yeah, Edge was a scary motherfucker. No one was going to try anything against him. Not if they were smart. Not after that stunt.

Fuck it. Rus had no choice. Getting drugged was his problem, and he was going to make it Edge's problem. He bypassed the brass knocker, and started knocking directly on the door. It sounded like it was made of solid wood. The cat in the window yowled once and disappeared.

Rus could hear several locks being undone on the other side. Then the door opened to reveal Edge. Only... he'd never seen Edge outside his supervillain get up or the ridiculously tailored suit he wore to court. Not that he was complaining about those leather pants, but the red high-heel boots and spiked battle armor were a bit much. Now Edge wore a pair of worn jeans, a buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white apron. His arms were scarred, but he didn't seem self-conscious about them. Why an apron? Who wore an apron?

Rus stared stupidly at him. Edge seemed just as surprised to see him there. He stared back.

"sorry... didn't know where to go... got drugged... think they knew who i was," Rus said by way of explanation. His words were slurring together. "couldn't lead them to any of the others. or my... my family. no one's going to mess with you though." 

Suddenly, Rus's legs buckled beneath him. He had a moment to hope that he didn't hit his head on anything when strong arms grabbed him. Edge carefully lowered him to the porch.

"Brother." The word was an order, sharp and direct, and yelled into the house. Rus flinched at the sound. "Easy, Stretch. Easy. I have you."

Stretch. Yeah, of course Edge would know who he was even in civilian clothes. Nevermind that Rus did his best to stay in the shadows and out of the limelight. Edge's brother was too good a spymaster for him not to have heard of his nickname.

"hey, boss." Rus would recognize Red's lazy insolence anywhere. "what's got you... holy shit."

"He's been drugged," Edge said. He held Rus close, close enough that Rus could lay his head against him. Which Rus did. Edge was surprisingly comfortable for a skeleton, and he smelled good. Kind of like bread. Rus closed his eyes. His head was beginning to pound. "There's a good chance there's a tracker on him."

"i'll get the scanner." There was the sound of a shortcut and Red was gone.

"Can you stand?" Rus could feel the vibration of Edge's voice when he spoke. It was nice even if Edge sounded like he'd drop into a growl at any second.

"dizzy."

"What happened to your leg?" Edge asked. He shifted Rus slightly, getting an arm under his knees. Rus made a protesting noise.

"tripped. i'd make the worst superhero ever."

"That isn't true, and you know it. You've come the closest of getting me captured of any of them. It took me an hour to get out of that warehouse on 5th street that you locked me in."

"knew it was you," Rus said. He was losing words. "sorry."

"I'm going to pick you up now." Edge did as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Rus groaned as the world spun around him. It got darker as they moved inside the house. There was a couple of meows, probably from the cat in the window. "Hush, Fang. I can't pet you and carry him."

His voice was almost fond when he addressed the cat. It gave one final yowl of protest before trotting off. Rus could hear the sound of its claws on the wooden floor. Then he was being laid down on a sofa. It seemed to mold to him. It was the best sofa ever.

How many times would he ever get to see the inside of a supervillain's lair? It was the opportunity of a lifetime here and Rus had his eyes closed. Rus forced his eyes open and looked around. He saw... a very normal living room. The walls were soft grey and there were bookshelves covered in books. The TV/speaker set up looked like it could have been plucked from a Best Buy catalog. Edge was kneeling on the floor beside the sofa. He looked concerned.

"Don't go to sleep," Edge ordered even as he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over Rus. "I need you to tell me anything you can about who drugged you and what they drugged you with."

"tasted awful. like licking a tin can and eating a breath mint at the same time. metallic and minty. i didn't see them put it in. it was some bun i met at a bar on 8th street." No need to tell Edge that the bun had been looking for a little afternoon delight and Rus had been all for that. "he was brown. no scars. No lv. i didn't recognize him."

"That's good," Edge said. Red appeared in the doorway, head bent over some piece of equipment in his hands. "Red is going to scan for trackers. I'm going to the kitchen. I'll be right back." If Red thought it weird that Edge was being strangely gentle with Rus, it didn't show on his face.

The device beeped twice as Red moved it over him from head to toe. Once over his shoes and once over his hoodie. Rus managed to find the tracker in his hoodie. It was in his pockets. The bun had probably slipped it in there during one of his more handsy moments. Red had to search to find the one on his shoes though. It was attached to his shoe lace. When had that happened?

"No, he's still awake." Rus looked up at the sound of Edge's voice. He'd taken off the apron and was talking on a cell phone. His other hand had a glass of water in it. "He said it was metallic and minty tasting. Hold on." Edge looked at Rus. "You said you were dizzy. Any other symptoms?"

"my head hurts," Rus replied.

"He's dizzy, headache, and he's slurring his words. He's uncoordinated as well." Edge handed the water to Rus. He drank it greedily. "I gave him water." Another pause. "No, he hasn't thrown up." A sigh. "Doctor, I think I would know if he threw up in my house."

Red was snickering. "say hi to the doc for me."

"My brother says hello." Rus could vaguely hear someone talking on the other end. "A bun. It doesn't sound like a Fell monster. No LV. He's keeping the water down. Is it safe to let him sleep?"

Rus didn't think he had much of choice even if it wasn't. Already grey was beginning to creep into his vision. The pounding in his head was growing with every second. Even lying down wasn't stopping the room from moving.

"We'll keep an eye on him. I'll let you know if anything changes. Call me back when you compile a list of possible drugs," Edge said. He hung up the phone decisively. "We can expect another call from the Doctor."

"got a frequency on these little fuckers," Red said, showing Edge the trackers he'd pulled off Rus. "want me to track them to their source?"

"Yes," Edge said. He aimed a swat at Red, which Red easily dodged. "Keep your phone on you and don't go charging in. Intel only. I want to know who we're dealing with _before_ we start dusting anyone."

"got it boss. no takin' your hits," Red said. 

"That's not what..." Edge began. He might as well not have bothered. Red was gone before the first word was out. "Annoying shit." His voice was fond.

It really should bother Rus more how causally Edge talked about dusting monster. It was hard, to dig up outrage though through the pain. He'd never been the most moral Tale monster. Looked like he wasn't going to start now.

"Go to sleep," Edge said as soon as he noticed Rus watching him. He pulled the blanket up a bit more. "You're safe here."

With that, Rus drifted off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr prompt (which I can no longer find, because I'm awesome like that) where a superhero shows up at the villain's lair drugged/assaulted because they had no where else to turn. I mean, Edge practically dresses like a super-villain normally. Certainly those leather pants are criminally tight. And my mind took it from there.
> 
> Edit: 6/7/2019 to fix some typos and in preparation for posting the next part.  
> Edit: 1/25/2020 are the typos multiplying while I'm not looking? Fixed some more.


End file.
